1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steam turbine power generation system, and more particularly, to a steam turbine power generation system, whereby a regenerator and an ejector are used so that the effects of outdoor temperature are minimized and thus the efficiency of the steam turbine power generation system can be further improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a power generation system using a steam turbine according to the related art, high-temperature steam exhausted from a turbine is cooled using a condenser.
When an air-cooling condenser that uses outdoor air so as to cool high-temperature steam exhausted from a turbine is used, the air-cooling condenser is greatly affected by the temperature of outdoor air. That is, when the outdoor air temperature rises to a set temperature or higher, condensation pressure of the condenser is increased so that a pressure difference between front and rear ends of the turbine is reduced. Thus, the performance of the turbine is lowered.